Bedtime
by Lady Andith
Summary: It's bedtime in the Strallan household and Anthony recites Marigold's favorite bedtime tale. I hope you enjoy this and if you have the time to read and review, thanks. TTFN xx


**Bedtime**

 **This popped into my head and i thought why not as i haven't written anything for ages. It's a Andith and Marigold dabble set in canon but different, please read & review, if you have the time. Thanks TTFN x **

"Darling, your audience, await's" Lady Edith Strallan, kissed and smiled at her husband as she came out of their daughter Marigold's bedroom

"Aren't you going to joining us, darling?" Sir Anthony Strallan, asked his beautiful wife

"I will, I'm just going to change for bed, first"

"We can wait, if you like" Anthony smirked, as Edith headed towards their bedroom, Edith turned her head towards her wonderful husband and said "I won't be long, tell Marigold. Will you?"

Anthony nodded and strolled into his little cherub's bedroom, he was nearly sent off of his feet by Marigold as she threw her tiny arms around his knee's

"Papa!" the little one hugged his knee's and smiled up at her father. Anthony picked up Marigold using his good arm to carry her to her bed. As the little one was getting comfy and cosy in her bed she asked

"Papa, where is Mama?"

"Your Mama is getting ready for bed, but she will only be a moment" Anthony was looking through Marigold's bookshelf, as he asked

"So, little one. What tale would you like to hear tonight?"

"The noddy one, Papa. I want to hear the noddy story" Anthony just smiled at his little one

"Of coarse" he chuckled as he picked out the right book. Just as he was settling into the rocking chair and opening the book, Edith walked up behind him and put her arms around Anthony's neck and kissed him on his cheek

"So what are you reading, then" Anthony showed her the title of the story and all Edith could do was smile and giggled, which in turn made Marigold and Anthony giggle too

As Edith was getting settled on her daughters bed, beside Marigold, Edith said with a fond tone to her voice "I remember Sybil, Mary and myself listening to Grandmama Levinson reading Eugene Field's poem's to us, when we were Marigolds age. The Dutch Lullaby was always my favorite as well"

Anthony smiled at his wife and daughter and started to recite the story

"Wynken, Blynken, and Nod one night

Sailed off in a wooden shoe —

Sailed on a river of crystal light,

Into a sea of dew.

"Where are you going, and what do you wish?"

The old moon asked the three.

"We have come to fish for the herring fish

That live in this beautiful sea;

Nets of silver and gold have we!"

Said Wynken, Blynken, and Nod.

The old moon laughed and sang a song,

As they rocked in the wooden shoe,

And the wind that sped them all night long

Ruffled the waves of dew.

The little stars were the herring fish

That lived in that beautiful sea —

"Now cast your nets wherever you wish —

Never afraid are we";

So cried the stars to the fishermen three:

Wynken, Blynken, and Nod.

All night long their nets they threw

To the stars in the twinkling foam —

Then down from the skies came the wooden shoe,

Bringing the fishermen home;

'Twas all so pretty a sail

it seemed

As if it could not be,

And some folks thought 'twas a dream they'd dreamed

Of sailing that beautiful sea —

But I shall name you the fishermen three:

Wynken, Blynken, and Nod.

Wynken and Blynken are two little eyes,

And Nod is a little head,

And the wooden shoe that sailed the skies

Is a wee one's trundle-bed.

So shut your eyes while mother sings

Of wonderful sights that be,

And you shall see the beautiful things

As you rock in the misty sea,

Where the old shoe rocked the fishermen three:

Wynken, Blynken, and Nod"

Anthony finished, closed the book and looked at one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen and on his travels, he'd seen some of the wonders of the world, but nothing compared to seeing his two girls curled up together fast asleep on the bed

He was loathed to wake Edith from her slumber, if he had had the use of both his arms he would have carried her to their bed, but as it was, he didn't

Anthony leaned over Edith and kissed her on her exposed neck, he could smell her perfume (White Jasmine), he thought briefly 'How did i get so bloody lucky, to have them in my life'

Edith's eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him "Hello, handsome. Is it bedtime already?" Anthony just grinned at her and nodded, he held out his hand to her. Edith gently got out of Marigold's bed, careful not to wake her sleeping child, she put her dainty hand in his and they headed for the door just as they where about to leave, they both hear a tiny voice murmur sleepily "I love you Mama and I love you Papa"

Both loving parents went back to their daughter and both in turn kissed her on the forehead

 **The End**

 **I hope you enjoyed the little fluffy Andith tale.**


End file.
